Parental Control
by emiko150
Summary: Meet the Utoniums. They're a very perfect family except the girls' loser boyfriends. The parents can't take them anymore, so they're taking control by setting the girls up on 2 blind dates. has nothing to do with other story ppgxrrb rated T for safety
1. Chapter 1: Blossom

I know, I know, I should finish one story before I start another one, but this one was like calling out to me, so I had to do it! Plus, I noticed that a lot of people who reviewed The Fight for her Heart were ppgxrrb fans, so I wanted to make a story for them lol :P. I promise I'll work on The Fight for her Heart later. I just need a break, because of, er… Writer's Block.

Disclaimer: I OWN NOTHING EXCEPT THIS IDEA!

Parental Control  
Chapter 1: Blossom

Meet Blossom, she's going out with Dexter **(A/N - This has nothing to do with my other story)**. Blossom thinks he's found the one, but her parents think otherwise. So, they're taking control by hand-choosing two boys for Blossom for a blind date. And, at the end of the day, Blossom will have to choose which boy she'll keep seeing: Dexter, her boyfriend of two months, or one of the new guys her parents chose. And if you think this is hard for Blossom, imagine how her boyfriend will feel while he has to watch his girlfriend sit down with his parents and watch the dates…

* * *

_(Theme Music)_

_The happy family…_

_Their Beloved daughter…_

_and her loser boyfriend_

_So, they're taking control._

* * *

"Hi, I'm Blossom, I'm 17, a senior in high school, my boyfriend's name is Dexter, and I think he's just perfect for me." Blossom said, as she showed up on TV.

_Switch to the Professor and his wife (Ms. Keane)._

"Well, first of all, Dexter's always pointing out random facts," Mr. Utonium started.

"And sometimes, they're disgusting!" Mrs. Utonium said.

* * *

_Shows a time with Blossom and Dexter_

"Hmm… hey, Dexter, do you want a sandwich?" Blossom asked him with a smile.

"Sure." he answered back with a smile too.

"Okay, can you get me some of the peanut butter?" she asked, gesturing to the pantry.

"Oh, no can do, Blossom. Did you know that in one pound of peanut butter it typically can contain up to 150 bug fragments and 5 rodent hairs." he stated.

Blossom runs out of the room covering her mouth.

_Back to the Professor and Ms. Keane._

"And if that isn't enough, he always brags on and on about his genius!" Mr. Utonium said angrily.

_Dexter…_

"I, Dexter, Boy Genius…"

"Dexter, the Boy Genius shall…"

"Well, I _am_ a Boy Genius…"

"Blossom, go get the Boy Genius some water."

"Boy Genius…"

_Back to the parents_

"Well, Dexter…" Mr. Utonium started.

"Boy Genius…" Mrs. Utonium continued.

"YOU'RE OUT OF HERE!" They both yelled together.

* * *

_The Interviews…_

**A.J.**

"Hi, I'm A.J." **(A/N – again, has nothing to do with The Fight for her Heart)**

"Hi, A.J., what do you do for a living?" Mrs. Utonium asked.

"I'm a freshman at Harvard in hopes of becoming a great scientist," A.J. answered.

"A scientist, huh?" Mr. Utonium said with a smile.

"Yes," A.J. said smiling that he had pleased the Professor.

"Well, A.J., do you play any sports?" Mr. Utonium asked.

"Well, I'm more of an indoors kind of guy, so I'm gonna have to say no."

Mrs. Utonium frowned in disappointment, while Mr. Utonium smiled as if understanding.

"What's one word you would use to described yourself?" Mrs. Utonium asked.

"Intellegent."

"Perfect." Mr. Utonium said, but his wife elbowed him.

"Well, A.J., why should we pick you to go out with our daughter?" Mrs. Utonium asked.

"I'm smart, I can show her a good time at the library, at my house with my Crimson Chin and Crash Nebula action figures, and anywhere else she wants to go."

"Thank you, A.J., we'll call you, if we choose you." Mrs. Utonium smiled.

"Thank you." A.J. smiled as he left.

* * *

**The creepy guy with a Mohawk come in like in all the other episodes**

"Oh, my!" Mrs. Utonium gasped as he walked in.

"Now, now, dear, we have to give everyone a chance…" Mr. Utonium reminded her.

"Y-yes, um," she looked down at the list of names… "Viper…" she continued with a grimace.

Viper smiled and did that little half nod thing guys do.

"What do you do for a living?"

"I dropped out of school and joined a rock band, and I'm a host at a club."

Mrs. Utonium looked at her husband as she whispered, "Next, PLEASE!"

Mr. Utonium was thinking the same thing when he heard that Viper dropped out of school.

"Thank you, we'll call you if we choose you…"

"Whatever." Viper said as he walked out.

"He was scary…" Mrs. Utonium said.

"Indeed he was…" Mr. Utonium said as he watched him leave.

_Skipping all the stupid interviews…_

"Wow, is there anyone for her?" Mrs. Utonium asked herself more than to her husband.

"There's A.J." he answered.

"Ya, but what about the second one?"

"Hm…" Mr. Utonium said, thinking.

"Oh, there's one more! Thank god, I almost lost hope…"

* * *

**Brick (Ya, I know "YAY!")**

Brick came in with a smile on his face.

"Hey, I remember you! You were one of the Rowdyruff Boys, and one of Mojo's sons!" Mr. Utonium yelled, remembering.

"Haha, ya… Sorry for causing so much trouble before and yes I'm one of Mojo's son, but I didn't think I'd be recognized so quickly…" Brick smiled sheepishly rubbing the back of his head.

"Brick, what do you do for a living?" Mrs. Utonium asked.

"I'm in my senior year at Foothill, and I've qualified for the Gates scholarship. **(A/N – The Gates scholarship is for super smart people because it pretty much pays for all of your tuition fees, I think. By the way, Foothill is the high school I'll go to when I'm a freshman lol). **AndI plan to go to Dartmouth to become a great doctor."

"Wow! The Gates Scholarship!" Mrs. Utonium smiled happily, clapping her hands.

"Ahh, the Gates Scholarship…" Mr. Utonium said, reminiscing about how happy he was when he got that scholarship.

"Well, then do you play any sports?" Mr. Utonium asked.

"Tons."

"Like?" Mrs. Utonium asked, interested in how perfect he could possibly be.

"Well, I mostly play basketball, but I'm in a lot of other sports like: track, cross-country, soccer, football, I tried hockey, lacrosse, tennis, and…"

Mr. Utonium cut him off, "Wow, that's enough. I guess you don't have very many extra-curricular activities then, huh?"

"No, actually, sir, I'm in the science club, the math team, leadership, an honorary member of CSF, in Yearbook, I play the piano, violin, drums, guitar, electric guitar, I joined a band with my brothers, and… ya that's about it."

"Wow, no wonder you got the Gates Scholarship." Mr. Utonium said, surprised.

"Wow, you really are a male version of Blossom!" Mrs. Utonium exclaimed, with a smile.

"Well, I don't think we need any more answers, we'll call you when we've decided." Mrs. Utonium tried to say calmly. "Oh, who am I kidding! You are perfect for Blossom!"

Brick smiled happily. "Thank you!" he thanked them.

"Thank _you_, Brick make sure you're at our house around… 3."

"Yes, sir!" Brick exclaimed as he waved goodbye when he left through the door.

"Well, I think we've decided on Brick and A.J., right?"

"Ya, I hope Blossom chooses Brick though."

"Me too."

* * *

_The next day…_

A.J.'s up first, will his love of science strike Blossom's heart, or will she make him depart? **(A/N- Yes, I know that was lame rhyming, but I'm not good at poetry)**

**Blossom's POV**

I know that my parents are setting me up on 2 blind dates, but I don't know about my dad's taste in men… I'm not worried about my mom, I mean she chose my dad.

My dad's pick is up first, and when I saw him walk in I couldn't help but notice that he had a cute face, but not very many muscles.

**Dexter's POV**

My girlfriend's stupid parents are trying to split me and Blossom apart, but I don't think that will happen, I mean, I'm the best choice for her! **(You should really read the reviews for the other story lol)**

Anyway, when he walked in, the first thing I noticed was that he was BALD! HAHA! LOSER! He has some nerve to try and come to Blossom with her long and luscious hair when he's BALD!

**Normal POV (11:00)**

"Hi, I'm A.J."

"Hi, A.J., this is my boyfriend, Dexter."

"Charmed…" Dexter said, as he took the hand that A.J. held out to him.

"So, Blossom, we should get going."

"Ok!"

A.J. and Blossom left, heading to the Library.

Mr. and Mrs. Utonium sat down next to each other on the couch.

"Well, let's get this started."

They turned on the TV and they saw both Blossom and A.J. sitting at the library.

_At the library…_

"What kind of books do you like?" A.J. asked.

"Well, promise you won't laugh?" Blossom asked.

"Promise." he assured her.

"Ok, I really like reading romance novels…" Blossom blushed, embarrassed.

"That's cool." he said, smiling. "Well, I like writing, so what do you say we try and write a short story together?"

"Sure," Blossom said.

_Back at home_…

"How lame is that!? Write a story! Dude, switch with me! I'll show her a WAY better time than you!" Dexter yelled at the TV

"Shut up."

"Oh, yeah! Nice come back!"

"You're gone."

_Back to the library_…

"Here, tell me if it's any good," A.J. said, holding it out for her.

"Wow, that… was interesting!" she said laughing at the story that he had written, she looked at the title, "That's a cool title 'The Fight for Her Heart'" **XP**

"I think my time's up, maybe I should take you back home to your boyfriend."

"Ya."

A.J. kissed Blossom on the cheek.

Blossom blushed but kept on walking with him back.

_Returning…_

**Dexter's POV**

THAT BASTARD! HOW DARE HE KISS HER ON THE CHEEK!? THE ONLY ONE ALLOWED TO KISS HER IS ME!

When she sat back down, she tried to hug my arm, but I shoved her away.

"Oh? What's wrong, Dexter? Worried now?" the Professor asked me with a smug grin.

"Well, you ain't seen nothing yet, 'cuz here comes the best guy yet."

Brick walked in with the same smile, his red cap, his hair was short, he was wearing a red tee-shirt with a black stripe, black pants, and black tennis shoes.

**Blossom's POV**

I was almost happy that it was Brick, because he's not a _total_ stranger to me.

But, not only that, but he was SMOKING HOT!

I really couldn't wait to see what he'll do on the date. I'm excited thinking about it!

**Dexter's POV**

Dear lord, it's the hoodlum.

He just can't go one day without bothering me can he?

Well, at least I know for sure Blossom will choose me even more now.

**Brick's POV**

When I came in, the first thing I noticed was Blossom, who was wearing a pink tee shirt, a white somewhat short skirt, her hair was still as long as ever, but it was pushed back by a red ribbon, with pink and white ballet shoes (flats).

The second thing I noticed…

Dear lord, it's Dorkster.

How did that… that… _goddess_ end up with… _Dorkster_?

Dorkster and I were already glaring at each other.

**Normal POV**

"Yo, Bloss," Brick greeted, grabbing her hand and pulling her off the couch. Somehow he had gracefully spun her around, with her holding onto him, with his arm around her waist.

"HOODLUM!"

"Geez, Dorkster… you'd think you'd be more mature than to call me that, I mean we _are_ 17 now." Brick said, rolling his eyes.

"HYPROCITE!"

"How am I a fraud in any way?"

"Y-you! You know what that means?"

"Do you think I'm stupid, Dorkster?"

"I – "

"Let's go, Blossom." Brick said, as he lead Blossom to the doorway, ignoring Dexter.

"Ya, this is definitely the last time we'll see you." Mr. and Mrs. Utonium told him.

_With Brick and Blossom_…

"Brick? Where are we going?"

"We're going to an amusement park."

"What?"

"Over here." he said pointing to an amusement park.

"But… there's no one here…"

"You wouldn't believe how far just mentioning you're a son of Mojo will take you." Brick said. **(Mojo is good in this, and he has worked with the Professor and has created many inventions that are used by the government in this fic)**

"No way… YOU RENTED THIS PLACE!?"

"Rented? No. They practically gave it to me."

"Seriously?"

"Ya, now there's no lines for the two of us… _all day."_

Brick flied Blossom to one of the rollercoasters.

_Back at the house…_

"As expected of one of my best friend's son, so smart…"

"Whatever, wasn't he a villain before?"

"Note the word _was_."

Dexter rolled his eyes and looked away.

_With Brick and Blossom_

Blossom was screaming with enjoyment on the rollercoaster.

"Look! The camera!"

The camera flashed right as Brick and Blossom both showed their V-sign with their tongue sticking out.

When the ride was over, they went to get the picture and Brick spotted something.

"C'mon!" Brick pulled her over to a photo booth.

Blossom smiled. She was having _so_ much fun!

They sat inside. The first picture was just a simple picture with them both smiling and sitting like normal people.

The second picture had them doing bunny ears to each other.

The third was them both sticking their tongues out.

The fourth had Brick with a red ribbon on his head with confusion on his face while Blossom was holding his hat and putting the ribbon on him.

The fifth had Blossom with the hat on, laughing with her eyes closed.

The sixth had them both smiling with their faces close with the tongue sticking out and the V-sign, their accessories switched.

The final one had a kiss.

**(I won't go into too much detail about it, but I'll tell you that it lasted a while with some lip biting and entrance granting and ya… :P)**

_Back at the house_

"You are SO GONE!" Mr. and Mrs. Utonium yelled in Dexter's face.

Dexter was so mad that Brick had kissed Blossom that he had pulled out a laser and shot the TV, so he didn't know what would happen anymore.

"Hey! Respect other's property!" Mr. Utonium yelled at Dexter.

_Back with the reds_…

Brick took Blossom's hand as they ran to the stands with the little games and stuff.

"See anything you like?" Brick asked Blossom, pointing to all the prizes.

Blossom looked around, when she found little dolls of the puffs and ruffs. They had gotten pretty famous.

Blossom pointed over at the Brick doll.

Brick smiled as he went to the stand. It was a basket ball one, something he was really good at.

Brick had gotten the prize easily as he passed her the doll. The owner person was nice enough to give him a second prize for "such a cute girl".

_I'll remember that when I come back here again…_ Brick thought jealously.

Brick obviously got the Blossom doll.

They smiled holding them up.

"So, what is it that your parents hate about Dorkster?"

"Well, what they hate is that apparently, he states a lot of disgusting facts…"

"Like what?"

"Like when I was about to kiss him, he told me that he nose drips into the back of the mouth and you may get mucus mixed with saliva when kissing."

"Ew… sorry I asked."

"Ya, I know."

Brick looked at his watch.

"Dang, I have to take you home." Brick said, disappointed. He looked over at Blossom to find that she was just as disappointed as he was. He smiled. "But, you know, if you choose me, you can have fun like this all the time."

Blossom smiled as she returned home.

* * *

_Her decision…_

A.J., Dexter, and Brick are standing there in the room when Blossom came down, meaning she made her decision.

"Mom, Dad, I know why you chose A.J., he's smart, cute, and sweet, the kind of guy I like." Blossom said, turning to her parents.

"And Brick is just amazing. He knows everything I want before I know it."

"Dexter, you've been my boyfriend for two months, and it's been fun. It's awesome being with you."

"Unfortunately, I have to eliminate one of you right now."

"And the person I choose is…"

"A.J., I'm sorry, but I think you're just too sensitive for me…" Blossom said, turning to A.J.

"Whatever, b-tch, you weren't even that hot anyway." A.J. said as he walked away.

It took a lot of Brick's resistance to not leave and beat the crap out of A.J. and I mean _A LOT_.

"Dexter, you're really smart, sweet, but I don't know if I want to be with a guy who always tells me weird facts like how I'll shake hands with a guy who recently masturbates and didn't wash his hands 6 times in my lifetime."

Brick visibly got grossed out by that fact.

"Brick, you're my counterpart, so you're practically another me. But, I kind of believe in the phrase 'opposites attract.'"

"But despite that… the boy I choose… is…"

Brick gulped and didn't dare to blink.

"Brick."

Blossom's parents rejoiced happily, as Brick ran up to Blossom and spun her around while hugging her.

Her parents rushed Dexter out of the house and laughed triumphantly.

"TAKE THAT!" They yelled at Dexter.

"Whatever…" Dexter muttered as the camera man continued to film him.

"GET THAT AWAY FROM ME!" he yelled as he started crying. The camera man zoomed in.

Brick and Blossom were sitting on the couch.

"I thought you said that you believed in opposites attract…" Brick half stated, half asked.

"I only said that because I couldn't find anything wrong with you!" Blossom answered.

Her parents were still rejoicing in the back.

Now that Blossom and Brick are together, who will be next on, Parental Control?

* * *

**Just so you know, I think I'm gonna continue this with the greens and blues cuz it was fun to write it. And yes, I promise to work on The Fight for Her Heart. But which pairing to do first… the greens or blues? Haha, tell me in your reviews whether I should continue or if it was any good. lol, maybe I'll do another MTV show like "Next" that was the funniest lol**

**Review please!**


	2. Chapter 2: Bubbles

* * *

Ok, so I got most of the reviews saying to do the blues next, so I will :P

I took a while on this because I started the Kamichama Karin Chu manga :P

Disclaimer: still don't own anything :P

Chapter 2  
Bubbles

We're back on Parental Control with another of the Utonium daughters, Bubbles Utonium. She's going out with a boy named Kyle. **(Sorry, couldn't come up with someone else, except an OC).** They've been going out for 1 month, and Bubbles thinks they'll be together forever. However, her parents think otherwise, so they're taking control by hand-choosing two boys to go on a blind date. And at the end of the day, Bubbles will have to decide whether who she'll keep seeing: Kyle, or one of the two boys that her parents chose. If you think this is hard on Bubbles, think again. Imagine how Kyle feels as he has to sit down with Bubbles' parents and watch his girlfriend go on a date with other guys…

_(Theme Music)_

_The happy family…_

_Their Beloved daughter…_

_and her loser boyfriend…_

_The parents can't stand him…_

_So, they're taking control._

"Hi! I'm Bubbles, I'm the youngest of my sisters, but I'm still 17, I'm a senior in high school, I plan to go to art school with my boyfriend Kyle, and I think my life is set because Kyle is just so perfect!" Bubbles exclaimed as she was filmed.

* * *

_Switch to the Utonium parents_

"Ok, first of all, Kyle is _not_ perfect, in fact, he's worse than Dexter, and that's saying a lot!" the Professor yelled.

"One of the things we can't stand is that he's always making Bubbles pay for him! And most of the time, it's not cheap!" Mrs. Utonium yelled angrily.

* * *

_Shows a time with the couple…_

Bubbles and Kyle were sitting at a restaurant, where Bubbles had one plate, while Kyle had a heaping pile of cleaned off plates that used to be filled with food.

"Here's the bill, sir…" the waiter passed it to Kyle.

"Dude, not me… her." Kyle said, pointing to Bubbles.

Bubbles, being the saint she is paid for the bill of 114.62. The waiter took the money, but he eyed Kyle as if he was the worst to make his girlfriend pay.

(But, it was not as bad as when they had a _waitress_, who happened to be _Buttercup_, on her part-time job. Bubbles wasn't sure whether he would've survived when he told Buttercup to give the check to her sister.)

* * *

_Back to the parents_

"See what we mean?!" they yelled together.

"Not just that, though… he always says "SIKE!" after everything! He thinks it's cute, but I think it's just childish!"

* * *

_Kyle…_

"Here, lemme open that for you, ma'am…" Kyle said, starting to open a door for an elderly woman.

"Why thank you! Why aren't there any gentlemanly boys like…" Right as she was going to walk in, he yelled:

"PSYCHE!" as he slammed the door and ran off.

"Here, Bubs, I'll get the door… PSYCHE!"

"PSYCHE!"

"HAHA! PSYCHE!"

"S-I-K-E!" (that time he tried to spell it)

_Back with the parents…_

"Well, Kyle, you are just perfect for Bubbles…" Mr. Utonium started.

"PSYCHE!" Mr. and Mrs. Utonium yelled together.

* * *

_The Interviews_

**Weird Mohawk Man**

"OH MY G--!" Mrs. Utonium yelled out as she saw him walk in the room while clutching her heart.

"Sup." he did the little half nod thing guys do.

"W-what… IS THAT!?" Mrs. Utonium tried to ask him what he did for a living, but she noticed a snake slithering around on him.

"Oh, her? This here's my baby: Annie, for Anaconda."

"Th-thank you, that's enough, we'll get back to you…" Mr. Utonium stuttered.

"Don't worry, she doesn't bite unless I tell her to. Here, I'll show you. Annie, bite!"

Suddenly Annie had attacked Mrs. Utonium in the face and then the screen made the little bleep noise with a picture of a camera man on fire with the words: "Sorry, we're having some technical difficulties. Please be Patient."

The screen comes back as Mrs. Utonium was scowling.

"Calm down, here's the next one: Mike Believe" **(I swear I didn't make him up he was in one of the episodes, where Bubbles was the only one who believed him when he was blamed for things he didn't do. Episode's called Imaginary Fiend. I think they have it on youtube.)**

"Hi, I'm Mike." Mike said as he walked in, "and this is my imaginary friend Patches. Patches, behave yourself, or I'll get the bunny to beat you up again."

Mr. and Mrs. Utonium blinked, as if the kid was crazy.

"Hello, Mike, tell us what you do for a living," Mrs. Utonium said, trying to ignore the fact that the child from her kindergarten class had returned again with the pranking imaginary friend.

"I'm a senior at Beckman High **(made that up)** right now, and I've been accepted into UCLA."

"Hmmm, interesting… what do you do in your free time?"

"I mostly hang out with Patches here."

"Oh. Interesting…" Mrs. Utonium said.

"Why should we pick you?" Mr. Utonium asked wagging a pencil at him.

"Um, well, I'm fun, I can show her a good time, and I've already met her before."

"Okay, thank you, we'll let you know if we pick you!" Mrs. Utonium exclaimed with a smile.

"That boy was interesting," Mr. Utonium whispered to his wife when he left.

"Oh, boy, who would've thought that Bubbles would get so many boys that want to date her?" Mrs. Utonium stated.

"What do you mean?" Mr. Utonium asked.

"Look, there are about 100 guys, lining up to date her!"

"As expected of my daughter." Mr. Utonium stated proudly.

_After about 99 useless and pointless interviews…_

"Next is, Boomer."

"Ah! Another of Mojo's sons."

"Maybe he'll be as great as Brick?"

"Probably."

**Boomer**

"Hello, I'm Boomer." Boomer said with a slight smile.

"Oh, yes, you're the son that doesn't like to talk as much!" Mr. Utonium said, as he remembered.

"… errr… ya." Boomer said, a little uncomfortable, shifting his eyes as if he was suddenly very interested in the wall to the left of him.

"Well, that's just perfect! Because Bubbles is the least talkative one too!" Mrs. Utonium exclaimed, clapping her hands together, and noticing Boomer's discomfort.

Boomer smiled slightly.

"Well, then, I take it that you go to Foothill High, like Brick?"

"Yes, sir."

"Have you applied to any colleges?"

"Yes, actually, I've gotten a scholarship to FIDM in Graphic Designing." Boomer said.

"Well, that's quite impressive. FIDM…" Mr. Utonium said, acting as if he knew what that was. But, despite that, his wife didn't mention that he probably didn't know crap about it.

"Then, do you have any activities like sports or extra-curricular activities?"

"Well, I play football most of the time, but sometimes I play basketball with Brick, or Soccer with Butch. I also played: tennis, lacrosse, track, cross-country, I didn't like hockey too much…"

"Wow, just as many sports as Brick."

"How about extra-curricular activities?"

"I took art, computers, CSF, leadership, choir, home-ec, I aided for a few teachers, I tutored my friend's sister, and I play piano, cello, flute, drums, clarinet…"

"WOW! That's amazing!" Mrs. Utonium yelled, impressed, she had a bit of twinkle in her eyes.

"Uh… thanks?" Boomer said, sweat-dropping.

"I think you're the best one we've seen today… okay, Boomer, come to our house tomorrow at… 4? Is that ok with you?" Mr. Utonium asked, smiling.

"Sure." Boomer said.

* * *

_The Next Day…_

It's Mike up first, will his friend Patches charm her, or will he just harm her?** (still bad at rhyming…)**

**Bubbles' POV**

Well, my dad's pick is up first, and judging from how happy Blossom is with Brick, I bet this guy will be absolutely perfect!

The boy walked in and it was…

"MIKE!"

"BUBBLES!"

I've already met Mike before, so I jumped off the couch and hugged him like a koala would hug a tree. He was one of my best friends from school!

But, then… Kyle got jealous (again), and pulled us away from each other.

**Kyle's POV**

This dude's got _some_ nerve coming here and getting all lovey-dovey with _my _girlfriend in front of my face!

"Who the hell do you think you are… bastard?" I asked in a tone that would scare… anybody.** (except for probably the puffs or ruffs)** I grabbed his shirt collar.

**Normal POV**

"K-Kyle…" Bubbles tried to calm Kyle down, but it wasn't going to work.

It seemed Mike was a little scared though, but Kyle didn't even do anything before he was sent to the floor by some unseen force.

"K-Kyle!" Bubbles yelled out as she rushed down to help him.

"Patches!" Kyle yelled at his imaginary friend.

"… Patches?" Bubbles asked as she remembered how she defeated his imaginary friend my making her own, only a bunny woman.

"… I think you two should get going now!" Mrs. Utonium rushed Bubbles and Mike out, leaving the four of them at the Utonium household (Kyle, Mr. and Mrs. Utonium, and Patches).

_With Bubbles and Mike_

"Where are we going?" Bubbles asked as she was pulled along by Mike.

"You'll see." Mike said, smiling.

Mike had pulled her over to 1123 Wilsons Way, **(For those of you who have strange minds that memorize everything you hear, yes it is fosters, by the way, I did **_**not**_** make that address up, it was on that one episode where Bloo has like a billion clones)**

Bubbles blinked at how large the house was. It was bigger than… than… well many things!

"This is where I took Patches! Fosters said that they've seen many trouble-makers like him, so they knew exactly how to deal with him. I think they said the other trouble-maker they take care of was called 'Blue' or something." He brought his finger to his chin as he thought.

Bubbles smiled.

"You wanna head in? There are a lot of nice people."

Bubbles nodded.

He pulled her inside the house, and it looked even bigger in the inside than in the outside!

As soon as they walked in, Bubbles ran over to a giant bunny.

"OH MY GOSH! You are so cute!" Bubbles yelled delighted as she hugged the bunny as she screamed in delight before Mr. Herriman quickly pushed her away.

"Excuse me, miss, but who are you, and why have you started hugging me?"

Bubbles blinked. Suddenly her imagined bunny friend walked out.

"Hello, I'm one of Bubbles' imaginary friends… Barry." **(Made that name up)** She smiled happily.

"G-g-goo-" Mr. Herriman choked out as he saw the first bunny woman imaginary friend in his life.

"Yes?" Goo asked as she came up to Mr. Herriman.

Bubbles laughed. It was actually fun at this place!

_With her parents and Kyle… and Patches_

"AHHH! IT'S THAT BUNNY WOMAN!" Patches yelled out as he quickly hid under the couch.

That was the first time that they actually saw Patches' image.

"Dude, this date is pretty gay."

"Shut up, Kyle." Mrs. Utonium answered because truthfully, she thought it was kinda cute that he would bring her there.

_Back to Bubbles and Mike…_

"HAHA HAHA HAHA HAHA!" An unknown voice yelled out as the source of that voice came running down the stairs.

"BLOOO-OOOO!" Another voice shrieked as a girl came running down, following the blue blob that was just running away.

The girl stopped in front of Bubbles and Mike. "Oh, I didn't know we had visitors."

"VISITORS!?" the blob came running... well i wouldn't call it running... what would you call it? scrunching up and down as he quickly came over.

"Hi, I'm Blooregard Q. Kazoo, I'm charming, amazing, and the definition of awesome." Bloo said, as he pointed to himself proudly.

Bubbles smiled a little as she held out her hand to shake.

"Oh, wow, this chick's already charmed by me. God, why am I such a–"Bloo started before he was interrupted.

Just then, Mac came walking in, "Bloo, what are you up to now?" Mac asked, directing his attention to Bloo then Bubbles. "Oh, hi, Bubbles… Mike."

Bubbles looked over and waved over to Mac.

"Ya, now that you've met everyone, I think we should go somewhere else." Mike said as he pulled Bubbles over to the dining table.

This time though, it wasn't the gigantic table, it was a small table in a corner, kind of like one that you'd see in high-class restaurants… or the ones you'd see on TV.

Bubbles clapped her hands together as she looked at the cute way the napkins were folded.

Mike couldn't help but laugh, but instead of wasting time, he lifted up the platter cover to reveal steak.

Bubbles' eyes widened when she saw this. The smile that she smiled looked a little more forced.

"Is there something wrong?" Mike asked, concerned.

"I-I'm a vegetarian."

Mike smiled. He clapped his hands, expecting something to happen but when it didn't he sighed and just got up, went to the kitchen, and brought back salad.

"What kind of dressing?"

"Italian," Bubbles answered.

As they started eating, Mike started asking Bubbles questions.

"Sorry to be rude, but what is it that your parents hate about your boyfriend?"

"Oh, it's no problem, and they say that he always makes me pay for meals whenever we go out."

"Wow, what a jerk… no offense."

Bubbles laughed, "I'm not upset, but aren't we on camera, I'm not the one you should be apologizing to."

"Oh, right…" Mike laughed nervously then glanced at his watch, "Oh, it's time I take you back to your parents and your boyfriend.

Bubbles nodded as they walked back.

_Returned…_

As soon as Bubbles walked through the door, her parents cheered as she walked in, while Kyle scowled and looked away.

"Oh? Are you jealous, already, Kyle?" Mrs. Utonium asked with a tint of smugness.

"Of that doof? Not a chance." Kyle answered, rolling his eyes, as if it was a stupid question.

"Whatever, he's ten times better than you, you bastard." Mr. Utonium retorted.

"Oh, just wait, here comes the next guy."

**(Cue Boomer!)**

Boomer walked in with a small smile.

Kyle's mouth dropped open, it was like looking at a boy version of Bubbles. If he had well, a _chest_ he would've thought that he was Bubbles.

Boomer walked up to Bubbles and had grabbed her in some graceful way that she had spun and landed in his arm. **(They seem to have learned that trick from someone)**

"Hello, Niida-san."

Now Kyle knew why he looked so familiar!

"Oh? So you finally remember me, Niida-san." **(That was from Beauty pop)**

"My last name is Nieda." Kyle growled while scowling still.

Boomer waved his hand impassively.

"Let's go, Bubbles," Boomer said as he pulled Bubbles out the door.

"Niida-san he said?" Mr. Utonium asked.

"Isn't that like calling you 'Mr. Second Place' in Japanese?" Mrs. Utonium said smugly as a teacher, she learned many things.

"Shut up."

_The blues! yay!_

"Is there a movie in particular that you want to see?" Boomer asked Bubbles.

Bubbles looked up at him confused.

Boomer gestured over to the movie theatre.

It seemed there was a discount for couples who went to see a chick-flick. There were many girls dragging their boyfriends by their wrist, arm… and one girl was dragging her boyfriend by his ankle as his nails were scratching against the ground, not wanting to watch a chick-flick, but the new Indiana Jones movie. Honestly, if you were there, it looked like a mother trying to pull her kid to the first day of school. There were shrieks of "I don't wanna go!" and "SHUT UP!". Bubbles laughed, remembering the time she had to drag Kyle.

"So… what movie do you want to see?" he asked as he took out his wallet.

Bubbles smiled (again) as she linked arms with him and walked up to the ticket booth. Boomer couldn't help but look away to hide that he was blushing, I mean sure, it's not like he'd never linked arms with a girl, it's just that the girl he was linking arms with was his friend from when they were only five years old, the other reason was that she was the only girl he would have intimate feelings for. Other girls were just plain too noisy, annoying, or he just couldn't imagine being in a relationship like that with that girl. It would be like dating Blossom… or Buttercup, ya, that kind of relationship. He shuddered at the thought of dating Buttercup, he'd be killed by Butch _or_ Buttercup.

As soon as they reached the ticket booth, they ran into a little problem.

"Ya, right, like you guys are really together. You guys are pulling my leg, you're obviously only siblings." the ticket hander-outer said.

Bubbles blinked.

Boomer looked at him as if he were an idiot.

"I promise you, we're not siblings." Bubbles said, waving her hands in a way to show that he was wrong.

"Oh, yeah? You wanna know how many people fooled me today trying to get that discount?"

Boomer scowled as he proved it in the only way that he could think of:

by kissing Bubbles straight on her lips.

Bubbles' eyes widened, but before she could respond, he pulled away and stared at the ticket hander-outer with a look that said "Now, do you believe us, you little punk?"

"H-here you go, sir. Enjoy the show." he said as he passed the tickets to Boomer.

They ended up watching _How to Lose a Guy in Ten Days_ since Bubbles had seen pretty much all of the rest of them, and Boomer… never saw those things in his life.

Bubbles started aww-ing at the part where Andy received 100 roses.

-sigh- "Mathew McConaughey…" Bubbles sighed dreamily.

Boomer scowled a little. _Why was this thirty-somthing-year-old man getting attention from Bubbles._

By the time it was the part where Andy was at Ben's house and they did things that are above PG-13, Bubbles was aww-ing all over the place.

Boomer scowled more. _Why is she so fascinated with this guy… AND WHY WAS EVERYONE IN THE THEATRE EXCEPT US MAKING OUT!? _Boomer thought angrily to himself.

Boomer tapped Bubbles on the shoulder. Bubbles turned right as Boomer tried to be like everyone else in the audience and kissed her. Bubbles caught on and leaned in more to Boomer as Boomer held onto her face. They kept doing that until the end of the movie. **(Which is quite sad because they didn't watch the part where they're singing "YOU'RE SO VAIN!")**

They both exited the movie theatre while Bubbles blushed as she kept holding onto Boomer's hand, and swinging their arms back and forth.

Boomer glanced down at his watch, actually it was time for him to take her back, but he didn't want to just yet, he had one more thing he wanted to do.

He pulled her in a direction of the forest.

When they reached a clearing, Boomer held out a blindfold for Bubbles.

"What's this for?" Bubbles somewhat laughed as if it were silly.

Boomer smiled. "Close your eyes, and trust me."

Bubbles consented and put on the blindfold as Boomer lead her to a very high cliff **(NO, HE'S NOT GONNA PUSH HER OFF THE CLIFF!)**

"Okay… open 'em." Boomer said as Bubbles faced the whole city.

Bubbles gasped, it was beautiful. It was like 7:00 in the spring, so it took a while for the sun to go down, but it was still there as night was starting to come. The city's lights hadn't turned on yet, so it was just the pinkish, orange sky with the red sun lingering at the bottom, at just the right angle to give the city its beauty.

Bubbles almost cried from how beautiful it was. There were not words as to how she felt.

"Also…" Boomer started. "I actually paint here sometimes, it really calms me down."

He showed her the painting he was working on as it was just sitting there on an easel.

His painting was amazing! It was as if it were just a big photograph, glued to a canvas. Bubbles admired it for a while.

Boomer looked at his watch. _I wonder if her parents are mad at me for keeping her one hour longer?_ Boomer thought to himself.

_with the parents and Kyle…_

"WHERE IS THAT JERK!?" Kyle yelled out impatiently as he paced around the room.

"Calm down, Kyle." Mrs. Utonium said, not really caring.

"NO! IT'S _WAY_ PASSED HIS TIME!" Kyle yelled out again.

"Actually it's only been one hour." Mr. Utonium answered, looking at his watch.

"Well… then why can't we see them on the camera!?" Kyle yelled again, but it was quieter because he started to calm down.

Mr. Utonium shrugged, while Kyle pulled on his hair.

_back to the blues…_

Boomer sat down on the ground to admire the view as Bubbles followed after him.

"Hey, Boomer…" Bubbles started.

"Hm?" he asked turning to her.

"What did you mean when you called him 'Mr. second place'?" Bubbles asked.

Boomer smiled—no wait, smirked. "I used to go to elementary and middle school with him, we transferred to his school in 5th grade."

"And by 'we', you mean…"

"My brothers and me."

"Oh."

"Well, anyway, he supposedly used to be the top of his school all the time. He used to be: most athletic guy, smartest guy, most popular guy, best hair, best eyes, best smile, and so on and so forth."

"And, lemme guess, you guys took all those titles from him." Boomer nodded. "My sisters and I did the same exact thing to a girl named Princess." Bubbles laughed.

"Ya, well Butch took the most athletic guy title, and best smile title; Brick took the smartest guy title, and best eyes title; I took the most popular guy, and best hair title. So, ever since, he's hated us. He would say that he would eventually win, but, he never did. He started calling us show-offs, so I called him 'Niida-san' because his last name was Nieda, and he always got second place compared to us."

Bubbles blinked. "Wow, he's pretty bitter."

Boomer shrugged. Boomer glanced at his watch.

_Shit, I'm 2 hours late._ He cursed. _Her parents will kill me!_

"Bubbles."

"Hm?"

"Sorry, but I'm already two hours late, and I have to take you home."

"Oh." Bubbles said, as she was a little disappointed that she had to leave.

"C'mon, I'll fly you there."

"Boomer, I can fly too."

"Well, isn't it more fun if you have someone else carry you?"

"What are you—"

Boomer cut her off by poking her in her collar bone and swiping his hand under her to have her land in his arms. **(XD Ranma was so smooth at that part with Akane in Ranma 1/2)**

So, Boomer flew her all the way home.

* * *

_Returning_…

"WHERE THE HELL WERE YOU!?" Kyle yelled in Bubbles' face as soon as she returned.

Bubbles didn't look at him.

"You were _supposed_ to be here like 5 billion hours ago! Do you know how worried I was?" he yelled then asked with a sad face.

"Kyle…" Bubbles started.

"Don't bother…" Kyle said as he walked back to the living room.

Bubbles sadly walked upstairs to make…

* * *

_her decision…_

Boomer, Kyle, and Mike stood there, somewhat glaring.

Bubbles came back down to face them and her parents.

"Mom, Dad, I know why you chose Mike, he's really cute and fun, plus one of my best friends." Bubbles stated.

"And Boomer, is just amazing, it's like having another me to be with.

Her parents nodded.

"And Kyle…" Bubbles turned to him. "It's been the best being with you."

"But, unfortunately, I have to eliminate someone right now."

_Dramatic music…_

"And the person I choose is… Mike. I'm sorry, but I don't think I could have a relationship with you farther than friends."

"Hey, it's cool Bubbles, c'mere." he said as he hugged Bubbles.

He turned to Boomer and Kyle. "I hope she chooses you." he whispered, speaking to Boomer.

Kyle's mouth dropped open.

"Now, for the hard part…" Bubbles continued.

"Kyle, you've been my boyfriend for a while now, but my parents and I can't help but not like you when I have to pay for everything. You should be taking care of me, not the other way around."

She turned to Boomer. "And, Boomer, I…" Bubbles thought for a second. She knew that she always had to come up with something that's not right about the guy, but she just couldn't for Boomer, so she made something up. "I think… you're too… perfect?"

"So, anyway…" Bubbles continued. "The boy I want to keep seeing is…"

Her parents looked at her hoping for the right answer and it was…

"Boomer." **(duh)**

Boomer picked Bubbles up bridal style and spun her around.

As for Kyle, he was rushed out by her parents.

_Kyle…_

"This is BULL SHIT."

"Get that away from me!"

Kyle hit the camera and it kinda did the pshhhhh thingy.

_Back to the blues…_

"What was that with you hesitating to find something wrong with me?"

"I couldn't find anything wrong with you…" Bubbles stated as she looked off to the side.

Boomer smirked and leaned down and kissed her.

So, now that Bubbles and Boomer are together, who will be next on Parental Control?

* * *

I'm sooooooo sorry that I haven't updated in like forever, but I had school and crappiness and ya.

So, who should I do next? Just kidding, the greens are the only ones left.

Hmm… I'm thinking of her loser boyfriend to be Ace, like someone said in a review (Thank you, DC).

Oh, yeah, and I'm thinking of doing the blues last in the sequels of The Fight for Her Heart, because I came up with a plot for it, inspired by Kamichama Karin Chu Manga.

Green with Envy: Mitch is dating Buttercup, but Butch starts to get jealous and tries to break them up.

(No Title… yet): Boomer's already dating Bubbles, but somehow he got switched with… umm... (still haven't come up with a rival), so anyway, their bodies get switched, so now fake Boomer keeps warming up to Bubbles while the real Boomer tries to keep that Boomer away, in his rival's body! How do they get switched back? (I don't even know yet)

So, yeah, review plz! Don't you dare push back or close. I MEAN IT!


	3. Chapter 3: Butch

* * *

Parental Control Chapter 3

We're back (finally) with Parental Control, but things are a little different this time, instead of the Utonium daughters going on Parental Control, meet the last Jojo brother, the only one who has a non-puff girlfriend. Now, he's dating a girl named Princess, who he thinks is the one, but his parents beg to differ. They've been going out for 3 weeks and already his parents want her gone. So, his parents are going to hand-choose two girls to go on a blind date with their son, and at the end of the day, Butch will have to choose the girl who he wants to keep seeing, Princess or one of these new girls. And if you think this is hard on Butch, imagine how hard it will be for Princess when she has to sit down with her boyfriend's parents and watch her boyfriend go out on the dates with other girls…

_(Theme Music)_

_The happy family…_

_Here's the cute son…_

_And here's his loser girlfriend…_

_The parents can't stand her…_

_So, they're taking control._

_Who will he choose?_

"Hi, I'm Butch and I'm 17! I'm dating a girl named Princess, and she's just plain hot!"

* * *

"Ok, first of all, Princess is a _villain_! We abandoned villainry ever since the government started paying me money to make them good inventions! And this Princess girl… oh, god, I don't even know where to begin!" Mojo yelled.

"I do!" Him exclaimed in his angry and more masculine voice. "She's a big, fat slut!"

"Oh! That's one of those things that I hate! She spends so much of _my _money when she has her own crap-load, on tiny little pieces of fabric that could never fit you right!" Mojo yelled.

"It's _not_ flattering." Him added.

"Really! I can't stand her!" Mojo yelled, throwing his hands up in the air in exasperation.

"And seriously, let's face it, she is not right for my handsome son!" Him said, crossing his arms.

"You know, he takes after me." Mojo said.

"Please! When you first created them out of chemicals, they looked hideous!" Him smirked to himself. "However, after I was able to transform them, they were able to look _much_ better." Him said, still smirking.

Mojo shrugged. "Well, there's no chemistry between Butch and Princess." **(Ok, I admit that was pretty corny)**

"Ya got that right!" Him said as they both high-fived.

_The interviews…_

"Hi, I'm Alex!" an energetic girl with sparkling brown eyes and dark, short hair introduced herself as she sat in a chair across Mojo and Him.

"Hello, Alex, would you mind telling us some things about you?" Him asked kindly.

Alex nodded. "Well, I live in Beverly Hills, I go to college at Beverly Hills College, and I love soccer." Alex told them about herself briefly.

"Oh, that's perfect! Wasn't Butch interested in soccer?" Him nudged his husband.

Mojo shrugged. "That will not be enough to win me over. Therefore, you will have to—"

"Show us something that probably only you can do." Him said, cutting off his husband's rambling.

Alex blinked. "Well…" Alex thought to herself. Then, all of a sudden, her face brightened up as she thought of something. She stood in a fighting stance and faced a rather large pot. She stopped. "May I use this?" Alex asked, pointing to it.

Mojo nodded.

She resumed her fighting stance, let out a battle cry and swung her leg upon the pot which was on a very high pedestal. Her leg collided with the pot and the pot instantly shattered on contact.

Him looked impressed. He looked Alex over again and noticed that she was wearing high heels. "Wow, in high heels no less!"

Alex looked at her shoes. "Oh… yeah, well, at WOOHP, uh… I mean…" Alex trailed off.

Mojo waved his hand dismissively. "That was pretty impressive, but I think I would like to know more. If there was one thing about you that you could change, what would it be?" Mojo asked.

Alex put her finger to her chin in thought. "Well, actually, I'm _really_ clumsy and I can barely walk two feet without tripping. Oh, and I'm also a little slow on jokes." Alex told them, rubbing the back of her head sheepishly.

Mojo put a hand to his chin and smiled a little, stroking his chin. "Very well, I will see you tomorrow, Alex." Mojo told her, his eyes closed as he leaned back in his chair.

Alex blinked. "Then that means… Oh! Thank you so much!" Alex went over to shake their hands and waved as she went out the door.

Him smiled. "She seemed nice."

Mojo shrugged. "Let's just hope Butch won't eat her alive."

Him raised an eyebrow. "I'm not sure, I have a feeling that _Butch_ should be careful. I mean did you see that kick? She shattered it before it hit the ground!"

Mojo shrugged. "Nothing I don't see Butch or Brick do a few times."

Him sighed. "You're impossible."

_About 80 interviews later…_

Mojo let out a sigh. "How can it be that my sons have so many fan girls?"

Him shrugged. He smirked to himself when he thought of a joke. "Perhaps, it is not _their_ fangirls, but mine. I am actually well-liked by people."

Mojo raised an eyebrow at that and laughed to himself. "Oh, yeah? Name one."

Him started to name someone when he was interrupted by a sound at the door. He turned his head and noticed that the sounds were actually voices.

"I DON'T SEE WHY I HAVE TO GO TO THIS DAMN INTERVIEW!"

"'Why don't you'!? I thought you _liked_ Butch!"

"I do not! Since when do I like Butch!?"

"Since you got jealous over Princess when she announced that they were going out."

"Seriously, Buttercup, you were _fuming_."

"I WAS NOT!"

"YOU WERE!"

"WEREN'T!"

"WERE!"

"WEREN'T!"

"WERE!"

The argument continued. Suddenly the door was kicked down and Blossom and Bubbles threw Buttercup into the room. Buttercup landed in a face plant, sprawled across the floor.

The two parents stared down at the green puff that had landed on the floor. They looked up at the door where the two girls were standing. They snickered and slammed the door. As soon as Buttercup heard the click, she ran up to the door, pulling on it frantically. She turned around slowly.

The two of them stared at Buttercup strangely.

She closed her eyes and cleared her throat awkwardly as she brushed off her clothes. "Um… hello, I'm Buttercup… Buttercup Utonium." Buttercup said.

Mojo put a hand to his chin. "_Utonium_?Meaning, John's daughter?"

Buttercup's face brightened, "Yup!" she exclaimed happily, finally opening her eyes.

Mojo held a hand out. "Mojo Jojo."

"Mojo!?" Buttercup yelled in surprise, backing away slowly. She hadn't recognized him at first. Mojo's human form was _much_ different from his green-skinned monkey form.

"Calm yourself, green Powerpuff. I now work for the government, I will not harm you." Mojo smirked to himself. "much."

Buttercup sat down in the chair cautiously. As soon as she felt the cushion, she sat back, crossing her legs on a stool. She grabbed a vase absentmindedly. "So? Are you gonna ask any questions?" She had been staring at Mojo so long that she hadn't even realized that Him was sitting there, his legs crossed. She took a glance over at him. He didn't seem to mind that one of his old enemies were there. "What? Do you work for the government to? Do they need your voo-doo magic, or something?"

Him smirked to himself. "Why, whatever do you mean, Buttercup? I have no such magic." Suddenly, Him's eyes turned into a fluorescent red and the vase she was holding shattered into little pieces. "Oh, do be careful, Buttercup, some of these vases are antiques." He said as if he had nothing to do with the vase breaking and continued sipping a cup of tea.

Buttercup looked at him cautiously, suddenly getting second thoughts about this interview, if she wasn't opposed to it already.

"Calm down, green one. Him is just…" Mojo trailed off to eye his partner. "… different." he finished, unable to find a better word to describe the red devil sitting next to him.

_Awkward silence_…

"Okay, I'll make this quick," Buttercup said, getting up from her chair. She had seen these shows before and knew what they were bound to ask and seeing as they weren't asking _now_, she figured she wouldn't waste her time anymore. "I like soccer, football, baseball, kick ball, basket ball, pretty much any sport, and I hate girly stuff. I expect _him_ to pay if he wants to go out with me, on rare occasions, I will pay though, I don't want to be taken shopping or anything girly like that, and finally I _hate _dresses." Buttercup finished in one breath, crossing her arms. "Any other questions?"

"What time are you free tomorrow?" Mojo asked casually taking a sip of his tea.

Buttercup smirked to herself. She had just won the interview. "2:00."

"Very well, come at that time and no later." He said simply. "… Oh, by the way, Princess will be there, so try not to start any fights. Him already nags me enough when I spill chemicals on his 'antique carpets'." Mojo grumbled to himself.

Buttercup grinned and walked out, leaving the two alone in the room.

_The next day_

Alex is up first, will her fighting skills help them a pair, or will it give him a scare? **(Still bad at rhyming…)**

Princess, Butch, Mojo, and Him were all sitting on the couch, facing the TV when they all heard the door bell ring.

Princess rolled her eyes when Mojo hopped off the couch and went to answer the door. "Gay." Princess muttered under her breath. She gasped when she heard a zap! and she turned her head to see that there was a small burn mark in the couch. She turned her head to look at Mojo to find him grinning blowing the smoke away from a ray gun.

He smirked at her, "You'd be surprised what the government allows you to keep if you build them nuclear weapons." He gave her a very mysterious grin before turning around to answer the door.

Alex stood at the door and waved with a bright smile. "Hi, are they over there?"

Mojo nodded and ushered her in. He announced loudly, "And this is my son, Butch, you've already met Him, and…" he glanced over at Princess, "this is Butch's soon to be ex-girlfriend."

Princess sneered. It wasn't that Princess was ugly. She was actually very pretty. It was just that her attitude completely tainted her face. "Oh, this is my competition? Guess I don't have much to worry about." Princess grinned tauntingly at Alex.

Alex returned the grin. "Yeah, you don't have anything to worry about. I'll treat your boyfriend _real_ nice," she said, smiling innocently.

Butch remained silent as the two girls glared angrily at each other. Him, getting impatient decided to break it up. "Hurry up and go already!" He practically pushed the two out the door and flipped on the TV.

Butch and Alex walked out together in silence. Butch, who didn't really like silence, broke it. "So, where are we going?"

Alex glanced up at him. "We're gonna watch a Laker game." she said simply.

Butch's mouth dropped open. "But… they're playing the Celtics tonight!"

Alex shrugged and pulled out two tickets. "Third row." She smirked as a bit of drool came out of Butch's mouth. "These must've been really hard to get!"

"Well… I have connections." Alex said, secretly referring to the time that she, Clover, and Sam had saved the NBA team on a mission once.

_Flip to home…_

"Ugh, I could get those tickets if I wanted to." Princess said, rolling her eyes as Butch grabbed Alex and flew as fast as he could to the Staples Center. Alex was too surprised to notice that he didn't have a jet pack on.

Mojo and Him silenced her with a _shhh!_

* * *

_The Staples Center_

Of all the voices in the whole stadium, Alex and Butch could be heard over everyone else's as they cheered for Kobe. "YEAH! CRUSH 'EM!" Alex and Butch yelled together.

The game started and of course, Alex and Butch remained standing until the Lakers scored their first point. Only then did they sit down, like true Laker fans. The game continued with many shouts and yells from the crowd.

Before they knew it, it was half time and the two started to calm down as they watched the big screen on the ceiling. The screen flashed "KISS CAM" with a pink back ground with hearts surrounding those words. It focused on many couples in the crowd, even two young kids where the girl only kissed the boy on the cheek. Alex waited for a while. She silently prayed that the kiss cam would show their faces. She waited and finally it showed Alex and Butch. She smiled, happy that her prayer had been answered. She grabbed Butch by the collar and kissed him full on the lips. There were many hoots from the crowd as they continued to eat face.

They finally stopped and Butch had a very goofy grin on his face and Alex looked satisfied. _Well, at least he's a good kisser,_ Alex thought to herself.

_She tasted like cherries…_ He thought in his head. He realized that he was starting to act love-sick. He shook his head violently, trying to get those thoughts out of his head.

_Meanwhile with Him, Mojo, and Princess…_

"Ugh! I can't believe she kissed him! That w----!" Princess yelled angrily as she watched the two on the screen.

Him coughed as if saying _"You're not one to talk" _which earned him a glare from Princess.

Mojo on the other hand just smirked as Princess continued to glare angrily at Him.

_Back to the couple_…

"Well, the game's over, so what do you say that I return you to your girlfriend?" Alex proposed.

Butch's smile faded into a half smile as he nodded.

Alex laughed, "Don't be sad, this won't be the last time we'll see each other!" Alex said, winking at him with a grin.

Butch smiled as he picked up Alex and flew back home to his parents and Princess.

_Finally returning…_

"How could you kiss that… that… _w----_!?" Princess yelled at Butch, emphasizing the w-word.

Butch shrugged. He was already becoming distant toward Princess, Mojo and Him noticed.

All chatter ceased when Buttercup crashed through the roof, landing on the floor right in front of the four. "'Sup." Buttercup greeted simply. Mojo and Him grinned when they saw Princess's surprised face. _One must be ready for all kinds of surprises._ "Are you coming or not?" Buttercup asked Butch, tapping her foot in impatience.

Butch frowned. Expect his counterpart to be just like him. He decided not to lose and sprang from the couch. "Whenever you are." He glared down at her as he got a head start out through the whole she had crashed though.

Buttercup accepted the challenge and flew through the hole as well.

"… That was _way_ weird." Princess said, simply, staring at the TV.

"Your face is weird!" Him said, pointing at Princess as he and Mojo snickered to themselves.

Princess rolled her eyes and turned her attention back to the TV.

_The green peoples_

"Wanna race?" Buttercup challenged.

Butch rose an eyebrow. "Where to?"

Buttercup smirked. "Don't worry, just stay behind and follow me. Not like you'd fly faster than me anyway!" She took off ahead of him, with him lagging behind.

He grinned. He liked a challenge as he flew faster too. He didn't expect her to land so quick though. He landed too and found that they had stopped in a wide open soccer field. Buttercup was in the center, her foot on the ball. "I win." She said simply as she smirked.

He huffed. "Whatever, I went easy on you." In actuality, though, he had actually tried to fly as fast as he could. But he couldn't even reach 2 feet behind her.

"Well, unless you're an idiot, I think you can tell that we're going to play soccer for out 'date'." Buttercup said simply stomping her foot into the ball for emphasis.

"Well, then, what do I get for winning?" Butch asked.

Buttercup had never thought of that. She put her finger to her chin. "Well…" she looked at her shoes as if thinking that it might give her an idea. "What do you want?" she asked him.

"How about this, loser has to do whatever the winner tells them to." Butch proposed.

Buttercup smirked. "Fine by me!" And with that, they started the game, Buttercup dribbling down the field and Butch chasing after her. He found an opening and stole the ball from her and brought the ball to the other side. He didn't find Buttercup anywhere though and assumed that she was just behind him. He took this as a chance to shoot the ball when suddenly, a light green flashed from above him and descended up on the ball, kicking it away from the goal. Butch looked surprised that the ball was suddenly stopped.

Buttercup smirked. "Oh, yeah, and you can use your powers." she said as she shot it from the half way line into the goal. She grinned at him.

Butch went to the other side of the field to get the ball and began dribbling it back down the way he had come, showing some fancy footwork as he kicked the ball high enough into the air and hit it in with his head. Buttercup could do nothing because she expected him to kick it. He smirked. "1-1." he said, rubbing the goal he had earned in her face.

She sneered at that and the game continued, filled with flying super-powered kicks, headbutts, and Butch had actually managed to back flip and kick into the goal.

"Ok, now you're showing off." She said as the score became 5-5. She stood in front of the goal. "Ok, if you can get this ball past me, I lose and you win, deal?"

Butch grinned. "Easy peasy, lemon squeezy." he said as he bounced the ball on his knee and round-housed kicked it to the left. Buttercup had expected that though and ran to the left side of the goal. But, she was surprised when it hit the pole of the net and bounced back to Butch allowing him to kick it again and into the right side of the goal.

Buttercup's mouth dropped open. She lost. 6-5. "You…" she started, eyes wide, "YOU GOTTA TEACH ME THAT!" Buttercup yelled rushing out of the goal and running over to him.

"Ah-ah-ah." he said, wagging his finger in her face, stopping her in her tracks. "_You_ gotta do whatever _I_ tell you first." he said, smirking when realization had hit her.

She sighed. "Fine, what do you want?"

He shrugged, "Nothing much. Just…" he tapped his lips twice and leaned down so that he was eye-level with her.

Buttercup blushed, embarrassed that he would ask for something like that. She swallowed, making a loud _-gulp-_

_Meanwhile…_

"SHE BETTER NOT! I'LL KILL THAT B-TCH!" Princess yelled on the couch, fuming with rage.

Him and Mojo smirked. "I think you've forgotten that _Butch_ is the one who told _her_ to kiss _him._" Him reminded her as steam blew out of Princess's ears as she turned a bright red.

_Back to them…_

Buttercup bit her lip. "Ok, fine, but just the cheek."

Butch nodded as he bent down low enough for her to reach. Buttercup stood on the tip of her toes and slowly brought her lips to his cheek when he suddenly turned his head and grabbed her face and kissed _her_ on the lips. She blushed a bright crimson with her eyes still wide as Butch pulled away, smirking that he had made her so red with embarrassment. Her mouth opened and closed, making her look like a fish.

Buttercup tried to say something, but all that came out was, "th… Ga… k… EEP!" she screamed as she flew out of there as fast as she could, her fingers on her lips the whole way. It wasn't until she had flown about 2 miles that she realized that hanging out with Bubbles was starting to rub off on her.

Butch smirked as his ego blew up. _I always knew I was such a good kisser._ And he flew off to his home too, grinning the whole way.

_Returned…_

Princess looked at Butch with a cold stare and didn't say anything as he sat down. He looked at his two parents who didn't seem angry at all. They almost looked… happy. Almost as happy as they did when California had finally passed gay marriage.

"Aaaaand… CUT TO COMMERCIAL!" A voice called from out of nowhere. "Good job everybody. Now, Princess," the "director" walked toward her. "As you know, Butch has to make his decision, so I'm going to have to ask you to wait over there with the other two girls. Try not to make too big of a fight, kay?" She patted her on the back and sent her off to a different room.

Butch walked over to the direction of the stairs, headed toward his room, when Princess was suddenly right in front of him. She looked different. She looked… sad and… hurt. She didn't say anything at first. So, he broke the silence. "What is it, Princess?"

She gulped loudly, "Why… did you do that?" Princess asked, looking up at him with tears in her eyes. She sniffed. "Not just once… but _twice_." she said, hiccupping as she took deep breaths. She grabbed a fistful of his shirt. "Why? _Why? _WHY!? Did you forget? _I'm_ your girlfriend! You love _me_! Not _them_! And yet… And yet… you still… you…" she whimpered. "Why… why do you do this to me! What did I ever do to deserve this!? I… I thought you loved me!" she cried.

Butch looked down at her with a sympathetic look. He did feel bad for kissing those two girls. _Especially_ in front of his girlfriend, it wasn't that he meant to, it just… happened. And yet, even as he looked down at her crying face, he didn't regret it. None at all. But, he did feel bad for making his girlfriend cry. He remained silent and Princess took that as a cue to push past him and leave. He watched her run away into the other room and wipe at her tears. He turned around and trudged up the stairs to make

_his decision…_

Now that the dates are done, Butch has a choice, either stay with his girlfriend, Princess, or say goodbye and go out with one of the girls that his parents had chosen for him.

Butch looked to all three of them. He saw that they all had the same look on their faces. They were all expectant of him to choose them. He knew what would make them smile and hug him, and what would make them cry and run away. He gulped loudly, took a deep breath, and tried to erase all emotion on his face. He turned to his two parents. "Monkey… Him, I can see why you chose Alex. She's really fun and very outgoing."

Him and Mojo nodded.

"And Buttercup, is really fun too and charming." he said, gesturing to Buttercup, who licked her chapped lips.

"And Princess," she looked at him with the same expression she had from earlier. It pained him to look at it, "You've been my girlfriend for 3 weeks, and even though it wasn't a very long time, I feel like I've gotten to know you really well. He looked at all three. "Unfortunately, though, I have to eliminate someone right now. And the person I choose… is… Alex. I'm sorry, I _really_ like you and everything, but I can't see us being more than friends." he said.

She nodded in understanding. "Yeah, neither could I. Let's hang out again some time." she said as she hugged Butch, Mojo and Him.

"… Now, for the hard part. Princess, you're really cool, but I don't think I can go out with you anymore if you keep acting that way toward my parents. Sure, they're pretty irritating at times, but sometimes, it's just too much." He turned toward Buttercup. "And Buttercup, even though you're really fun, I can't have a girlfriend who ups and flies away every time I kiss her."

Buttercup looked down for a second and then snapped her head back up to brush hair out of her eyes.

"So, the girl I want to keep seeing is…" he looked between Princess and Buttercup. "Buttercup."

Mojo and Him let out their held breaths. Princess, wiping at her eyes had run out the door. Butch didn't even give her a glance as Buttercup punched him in the gut. He grunted. "I'm starting to regret this, you know," he told her, jokingly.

"That's what you get for making me think that you were going to choose Princess over me!" she yelled at him, grabbing his face and kissing him instead. She smirked when she saw that he was red just like she was earlier. "Hmph." she said with satisfaction.

Well, what do you know, the puffs and ruffs got together! And… what? There's only 3 of them!? Crap! I guess that's the end!

_The End._

* * *

Oh, and the basketball date with Alex and Butch, is the game when they beat them last year… in the finals. Yeah, that's how old this chapter is. :P

Aaaaand, Parental Control is (finally) done. And, since it's the last chapter, I'm going to be a punk and put in a sorta long author note!

Okay, about Green with Envy... I'll probably start that... erm... later o.o

I have an extra chapter for Summer Love, but right now, I'm working on other stuff, so that probably won't come out any time soon... What else... Oh, Monkey in Law! is probably going to be the next one to be updated, so get ready for stupidity!

Oh,


End file.
